Thunder Dragon's Challenge: Wizards and New Gods
by The New York Bear
Summary: Harry is descended from the New Gods of Apokolipse. His powers have started to awaken and the universe is watching!


**Guest user Thunder Dragon asked me to post this challenge for him as he has been unable to create an account of his own. I am happy to oblige. What follows below is what he sent me. I hope someone picks it up because it sounds pretty damn fascinating!**

Wizards and New Gods Part 1: The Premise. The premise of the story is this. Harry Potter's grand mother Dorea was one of the New Gods but not from New Genesis but from Apokolipse. Dorea was specifically one of the Female Furies (and maybe Fury from Earth 2 the daughter of Wonder Woman and Steppenwolf in the New 52 or one from The Earth 2 story line) who after running away from Darkseid and Apokolipse went into The Harry Potter universe and eventually falls in love with Harry's grandfather and had James Potter and stayed on HP earth until her disappearance when James reached adulthood. However the powers of A New God were dormant in The Potter bloodline until they begin to stir and awaken in Harry Potter when Hogwarts is threatened in his Third Year when The Source itself awakens the powers of a New God within him. This gets the attention of Darkseid, High Father, The New Gods, the Justice League, The Lantern Corps and all of the big dogs of the DC Universe are now interested in him, whether to control him, or destroy him if he cannot be controlled.

Harry Potter when he finds out about his heritage has to prove that blood does not define oneself like in Jack Kirby's run and with Orion's main stick of having to face his own inner demons and Harry ends up being the black sheep of two cultures, the survivors of Earth 2, the Justice League, The Green Lanterns, The other lantern corps and The Olympians and also be seen as a potential weapon and tool for the forces of Darkseid, the Red Lanterns, Dark Sorcerers and other evil magic users like Voldemort who not only keeps his cannon powers but evolves to become even more of a monster.

Wizards and New Gods part 2: Harry's Potter's new powers and Voldemort's new powers.

Harry has to gain all the powers he has in canon from across the franchise in all the books, but also the Standard New Gods powers. If Harry becomes as powerful as Darkseid or High Father that is up to you if you want to but he has to work hard to master his powers and work to reach that level. But Harry also learns Celtic, Welsh, and Druidic Magic and Celtic Oghaam befitting the mythos of Merlin as an Old Celtic and Druidic religious figure who did go to Hogwarts in the Slytherin House in HP cannon with all of his canon powers and equipment from across the  
franchise but are given a upgrade for Harry's growth. But that is just to start for his growth. Harry can also mystically throw down with some of the big dogs like Zatanna, and Doctor Fate when he gets going.

Now for Voldemort. Now Voldemort has to keep all his canon powers but has to incorporate the powers of a Vampire, Bogart, Dementor, Werewolf, and Basilisk, along with learning other Dark Magics and gain the powers of the Dark Creatures that he pits against Harry in canon to bump himself up the food chain and become the monster the Wizarding World sees him as and a legitimate threat to those who wield godlike power.

Voldemort should have the venom of the Basilisk as his blood and in his teeth which can kill most people in a single bite, the killing gaze of the eyes of the Basilisk which he can turn on and off at will, drain the blood, souls, and all emotion and happiness of his victims like a Dementor and Vampire to power himself up and recover from injuries, and to restore his magic and energy from the life force of his victims.

Voldemort also now has the brute strength and magic resistance of a HP Troll and HP Giant and Voldemort can also take the form of what his opponent fears most like a Boggart and draws strength from fear with the more people who are afraid of him the stronger he becomes, and like a snake he can shed his old body to restore himself at his best but only with intense concentration so it is useless in a fight. Voldemort now also has a healing factor and can also regenerate his body without outside help such as limbs, bones, and vital organs but it takes time. Also Voldemort cures himself of the undead status and becomes ageless instead while keeping most of the powers of vampires just to give the middle finger to the children of the night.

Voldemort, just like Bram Stokers version of Count Dracula along with DC's Vampires, can now turn into mist, a flock of bats, take the form of a wolf, become younger and stronger the more blood he drinks and can resurrect himself on certain occasions and has found out how to make the Philosophers Stone and has drunk the elixir of life. If you include Voldemort's Horcruxes he will not be able to die unless those are destroyed and make him near impossible to put down unless the stone is destroyed, his coffins are burned and his Horcruxes and make himself even more immortal with his Horcruxes, The Elixir of Life, and Psuedo Vampirism but seeks out the supposed immortality of the Gods.

Voldemort when he gets the Elder Wand and looking for the other Deathly Hallows should also learn to use dark matter, and gain ESP and Telepathy and Telekinesis and learns Demonology and grows stronger the more death he deals and the more fear there is in the area he is in. Voldemort must become more of a humanoid abomination who is the symbolic devil to Harry's savior and just to be a better foil and can take the form of a Winged Feathered Serpent with all the powers of the Basilisk and also become a humanoid Werewolf like in the Harry Potter movies but be in control of himself in his werewolf form and take that form at will at any point of the lunar cycle. He will also have the traditional weaknesses of Werewolves like Silver bullets which can hurt him and the herb Wolfsbane which can as well.

Voldemort also seeks out the most evil of DC's demons and dark gods for further power. Again I have to add that while Voldemort must become more of a humanoid abomination who is the symbolic devil to Harry's savior just to be a better foil and the nightmare of the Wizarding World and an abomination that needs to go as an affront to nature and all The Laws of Magic Voldemort has to make deals with literal Demons for more power and knowledge of magic ala Faust. He also pulls a John Constantine and scams them, keeps his powers and what remains of his soul and gets off Scott Free.

Wizards and New Gods part 3: Character Portrayals. Keep everyone in both DC and the HP universe as canon as possible while they evolve when dealing with each other's setting in a way that fits the characters.

However when Harry Potter unlocks his New God powers, you must take a look at Greek mythology and really examine and analyze the story of Hercules. Specifically how his strength and divine nature made him into an outcast until he proved himself to be a hero. Also for Harry's humanizing struggle against intolerance take examples and inspiration from Spider Man, the X-Men, the Outsiders, and Raven. Harry has to face constant criticism and suspicion, along with the Fear the Superhuman Trope. That has to be one of his major character arcs along with what development you can bring from the Harry Potter books.

Wizards and New Gods part 4: Parings. Now for pairings. Maybe pair Harry up with Starfire? Donna Troy? Wonder Girl? Raven? Hermione? Ginny? As long as you keep Harry Potter a straight male and keep the characters in both the Harry Potter and DC Universe as close to canon as possible I don't really care who you pair Harry with or even if one of the characters gets a harem. It is up to you.

Wizards and New Gods part 5: The Deathly Hallows. The Deathly Hallows have all of their canon powers but also gain new abilities similar to the Lantern Rings like in two DC and Harry Potter fan made stories called Death's Knight and Death's Knight: Revisited. Also I recommend that you take a look at Harry Potter and a Changing World and Invincible By: kathryn518

Have fun!


End file.
